The New Prussia Chronicles Seven
by TheDarkPrinceofAwesome
Summary: More and More NPC


All hope will soon be lost, Lelouch had entered a losing battle and now he must make his choice, to lose his land, or to lose his nephew and break the promise he made to his dear bruder, Gilbert.

"You win Russia, I surrender." I placed my hands down, the land growing silent. Ivan slowly let the boy go, picking up the beaten and bloody Czech, it was over, everything was gone.

Watching over them was Isa, the leader of the Resistance. She wore a cloak of crow, the bird of death.

Lelouch was brought to Isa's camp to be cared for; Prague was brought their earlier and awaited treatment. As Isa treated Lelouch she revealed a secret of Lelouch's.

"Do you know why your Uncle is left handed; it was that his right was maimed during his stay in a Death Camp."

It was only a matter of time until he would have to remember, the day his heart went cold.

It was many years ago, longer than he could remember. The grass was green around the shared home, the flowers were blooming and all seemed right.

"Bruder, get the cloth, Gil you get some water!" The voice of a teen male rang through the home, shaking it to its timbers. Blood had drenched the hair of the eldest brother, turning his green tunic, a bright crimson.

As he heard the footsteps of the youngest, he felt a dread, a voice speaking to him.

"You know better," Their father coughed up crimson blood "Than to think I am," He coughed more, the blood dripping down his lips "That I am going to live." All went silent after that then a soft voice spoke "Cyril." That was the man's last breath, wasted on uttering the name of his son, the name Cyril was given at birth by his mother.

"Cyril, is…is Vati dead?" He heard the voice of his younger brother speak as he brushed passed him, going to the loom to make the funeral shroud.

The fire raged on as the great man's body was burnt, his eldest son, holding his great and heavy sword.

"Ludwig, Gilbert, from this day, until the day my body is to burn, I will care for you and take on the name Lelouch."

…...

As he watched Prague punish GJ, he took out that sword, rusty and old and yet still held the spirit of his father. He had Slovakia wash it, polish it and leave it in a chest with a note on it. "This sword, forged upon a great volcano, wielded only by the great Germania himself, will only be wielded by the one it chooses. I will only let you battle Russia if it chooses you. The key to it is hidden where only the one it deems worthy can find it. Remember always, a sword is not a weapon, but an extension of you. Training starts at dawn, maybe you are the true heir" Lelouch looked away from the chest and saw Prague finished punishing his nephew, the young albino had tears in his eyes as he ran into the house as Prauge followed him. Lelouch sighed. " I guess Ludwig and Slovakia where right..Gilbie does lack disapline." he said. He went to go to GJ's room and find his nephew crying his little eyes out on a pillow and sobbing, " Gilbert Junior... We need to have a talk young man." Lelouch said sternly. GJ looked up

at the Czechoslovakian nation with tears pouring from his cute little face. " U-Uncle... P-Please don't spank me! I am s-sorry! Please D-Don't!" The Prussian child whined. Lelu looked at Gilbie with stern determination to make his nephew know his place. " Gilbert Beilschmidt Junior.." Lelouch started and Gilbert Junior was shaking because when Lelouch uses his whole name he knows he is in for punishment. " What the hell where you thinking going to the border by Poland and here! Your lucky Russia was so drunk he could see straight! I know Prague gave you a spanking already but I should use the belt or cane on you like my father would have if I ever disobeyed him!" then as he spoke thoese words, The New Prussian nation looked at his uncle with teary shocked eyes. " G-Grandpa G-Germania?...*Hic* he spanked you when you where a kid like me? *sob* " Gilbie asked. " Ja, and he didn't only give it to me! He used it on your uncle Germany and your father!" Lelouch said. Gilbert Junior looked at the window and watched Slovakia hanging up his now clean uniforms to dry. " Uncle... I am sorry.. I won't do it again... I am very very sorry.." Gilbert Junior said.. Lelu gave a sigh for he knew Gilbie only said that to avoid being over his knee.. he walked over and sat on the bed and patted his lap. " Come here Gilbert Junior... I am gonna have to punish you and you know that your being punished for breaking the house rules." Lelouch explained. Gilbert Junior looked at his uncle with pleading eyes and he still had tears in his eyes. " Come on now." Gilbie got on the Czech's lap and Lelouch pulled down the boy's pants and underwear and raised his hand and brought it down hard on his nephew's bottom. SMACK! "OWIE!" SMACK! "AHH!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " OW! OW! OWWWWW!" As Lelouch's hand gave the New Prussian's bottom 19 spanks, He pulled the child's pants and underwear up and hugged him until he stopped crying. it took only a few minutes. " Gilbert Junior, I want you to get some sleep because tomorrow I have something planned for you to do. and by the way, your grounded for a month." Lelouch said. GJ frowned but he knew he deserved it.. then as he yawned in his uncle's arms he fell asleep and Lelouch looked down at the silver haired nine year old and smiled as he remember Germania always having to do this when ever he spanked him. "You are just like your father in everyway Gilbie~" Lelouch picked up GJ and set him in bed and pull the covers over him and kissed his forehead and went to his own room to find Prague. "Prague, is there something wrong?" Lelouch asked. Prague nodded and took out a note that said " Your Nephew will become one with Mother Russia, Da? and so will you! - Ivan Braginski ^J^" Lelouch looked at the note and scoffed. " Over my dead body!" He said and Prague bowed and left to sleep in his own room.

End Of chapter Seven^^


End file.
